Sniper Monkey
|-|Base= |-|Deadly Precision= |-|Maim MOAB= |-|Cripple MOAB= |-|Bouncing Bullet= |-|Supply Drop= |-|Elite Sniper= |-|Semi-Automatic= |-|Full Auto Rifle= |-|Elite Defender= Summary The Sniper Monkey is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a cheap unit with high range, though slow attack speed. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, 9-B | At least 9-B, Possibly 9-A | 9-B | 9-B Name: Sniper Monkey Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys are genderless with the exception of Heroes) Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Weapon Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses (Possesses night vision goggles, Can detect and attack Camo Bloons) | All base abilities enhanced, Statistics Reduction (Temporarily causes MOABs to take more damage) | All base abilities enhanced, limited Elasticity (Bullets can bounce three times), Summoning, Mind Manipulation (Can affect how all sniper towers target Bloons, targeting strongest Bloons normally, though prioritising Ceramic Bloons over MOAB Bloons, until Bloons start to reach the exit, when all snipers target the closest Bloons instead) | Statistics Amplification (Gives the sniper a 4x speed boost after a life is lost) Attack Potency: Unknown physically, Wall level (Can pop Lead Bloons) | At least Wall level (Can pop an entire Ceramic Bloon as opposed to a single layer), Possibly Small Building level (Can cripple ZOMGs by shooting their propulsion systems) | Wall level | Wall level Speed: Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Hypersonic combat speed (Can keep track of and pop Pink Bloons, which move at this speed) | Likely at least Superhuman, Hypersonic combat speed | Likely at least Superhuman, Hypersonic combat speed | Likely at least Superhuman, At least Hypersonic combat speed (Unboosted Elite Defender can fire 30.8x faster than an unupgraded sniper, Elite Defender with Bloons reaching the end of the map can fire 61.6 times faster, and Elite Defender after a Bloon takes a life can fire 246.4 times faster) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown physically, Wall Class | At least Wall Class, Possibly Small Building Class | Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level, likely higher with armor (Aside from gaining armor, which has an unknown durability, there's no indication that the monkey itself becomes any more powerful with upgrades, as its AP is from its weapon) Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: At least Tens of meters, likely Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Various painted rifles, Various scopes, Armored vests, Night vision goggles, Ammo sash | Various painted rifles, Laser sight, Mufflers, Ghille suits | Various painted rifles, Camouflage outfit, Mufflers, Gray ghille suits | Various painted rifles (Semi-automatic and Full Auto), Muffling headphones, Ammo sash, Binoculars, Muffler, Helmet with visor, Armor, Gloves, SWAT armor Intelligence: Likely Average. Above Average in terms of combat (Cripple MOAB and presumably Maim MOAB know to shoot for a MOAB’s propulsion systems) Weaknesses: Is a relatively slow tower, Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of three upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'High-tech long range rifle:' The Sniper Monkey's main method of attack. *'Full Metal Jacket:' Shots can pop through 4 layers of Bloon. Can pop Lead and frozen Bloons *'Point Five Oh' | Large Calibre: Shots can pop through 7 layers of Bloon *'Night Vision Goggles:' Allows the sniper to detect and shoot Camo Bloons *'Shrapnel Shot:' Destroyed Bloons spray out 8 pieces of sharp shrapnel in all directions *'(Even) Faster Firing:' Increases sniper’s reloading speed *'Deadly Precision:' Shots can pop through 18 layers of Bloon (Can wipe out an entire Ceramic) **'Maim MOAB:' Temporarily immobilizes MOAB Bloons by shooting their propulsion systems **'Cripple MOAB:' Immobilizes MOAB Bloons for longer and causes them to take extra damage from all other attacks *'Bouncing Bullet:' Shots bounce to new targets up to 3 times **'Supply Drop:' Gives the Sniper Monkey the ability to call in a cash supply drop **'Elite Sniper:' Supply Drop gives much more cash, Grants Elite targeting prio to all snipers *'Semi-Automatic:' Sniper attacks 3x as fast **'Full Auto Rifle:' Sniper attacks far faser with a far stronger, fully automatic rifle **'Elite Defender:' A lost life gives the Sniper 4x attack speed for a short time Key: Base | Deadly Precision upgrade path | Bouncing Bullet upgrade path | Semi-Automatic upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Protagonists Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Snipers Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier